Thank You, Catherine
by gsrsbiggestfan
Summary: This is the second of the "Thank You" series. Catherine endds up to be a big help for Sara, I think you will be surprised how.


Gil sat on the sofa, his hands covering his face. He had never felt so exhausted, totally, completely physically and mentally.

The case had been a particularly hard one, but they all are when it involves kids and drugs. He wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.

Sara stood in the doorway, he lifted his head looked at her and buried it once more. She knew that look, she had seen it before and she knew what it meant.

She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom. She took a bottle from the cabinet and went back to the living room.

"Here," she said handing him two of the pills. "You know I hate those things," he told her taking them.

She stood behind him and massaged his temples, "I know. They knock you out. But they are the only thing that will knock out the migraine."

He tenderly touched her hand. "Now take it and go to bed," she said. "Lay with me?" he asked. "I always do," she said smiling at him.

Gil swallowed the medicine and she took his hand. She kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed, he nestled close to her, his head on her.

She ever so tenderly stroked his hair. His breathing became shallow as the drug kicked in fast, it always did. "Sleep love," she whispered to him.

She knew he would, the drug always made him sleep for at least five hours. She lay with him until he rolled to his side, she covered him and went downstairs.

In the living room she picked up a book she was reading. She could not concentrate, her expanding belly made her uncomfortable.

She stood and went to the window, a pain hit her back. She was so happy having their baby but she hated the side effects, swollen feet - back aches - and the endless trips to the bathroom.

She headed for the kitchen, a picture caught her eye. She picked up the picture and smiled. "I looked so young?" she said to herself.

The picture was of her and Gil standing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was taken on their first date.

"Was it really that long ago," she thought. She had walked into his classroom and fell totally in love.

It "only" took him four years to tell her that he loved her too and another two years after that to ask her to be his wife.

They have been married two years now, two years of ups and downs highs and lows but always love.

A pain tugged at her heart as she remembered the miscarriage she went through last year. She was two weeks off her due date and everything was going fine this time.

They were going to have a little girl, she was so happy. They had decided on Amy Elizabeth.

A knock at the door started her, she was not expecting anyone. She opened the door, "Catherine." "Hi Sara," she said. "I was just checking up on Gil. He looked like hell when he left."

"I gave him some of his pills," Sara said, "He is sleeping. Want a cup of coffee?" Catherine accepted her offer, the ladies sat in the kitchen and drank their coffee as they talked.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked. "Fine," she said. Sara excused her self and answered the phone, "Yes this is Mrs. Grissom …..Alright Mark, I will remind him. Thanks, bye."

Catherine smiled, "It has been two years and it still sounds funny." "I know," Sara said. "Anytime I say either 'Mrs. Grissom' or 'Sara Grissom' I still can't believe it myself."

"Darn," Sara said grabbing her back again. "What is it?" Catherine asked. "It is nothing. My back has been bothering me all day," Sara said.

Catherine looked at her, "Are you sure? You might be in labor."

"I would think I would know if I were in labor," Sara said trying to reassure herself more then Catherine.

Then everything hit at the same time, Sara felt a sever pain and water running down her leg. "Oh my god," Catherine said grabbing her cell phone and dialed 911.

"This is CSI Willows, I need an ambulance. I have a lady about to deliver." She gave them Gil and Sara's address. "They better hurry," Catherine said, "I don't think the baby is going to wait."

The lady on the phone told Catherine to have Sara lay on the floor. Catherine ran to the linen room and grabbed a blanket and some towels, She spread the blanket on the floor and helped Sara lay down.

Catherine hit SPEAKER on her phone and laid it next to Sara. "How long has Gil been asleep?" she asked Sara.

Between contractions Sara told her she did not remember. Hank came over to where Sara lay, "Go get Daddy," Catherine said to the dog.

Catherine was fallowing the instructions of the 911 operator when a groggy Gil came into the kitchen.

Seeing his wife on the floor snapped him awake. He knelt next to her. Catherine looked at him and smiled, "About time you decided to get here. I was beginning to think Amy would get here first."

She traded places with Gil. Two more contractions and Gil said, "She is crowning, I can see the head starting to come out."

Calmly the operator walked Gil through the steps, he delivered his daughter just as the paramedics got there.

He wrapped Amy in a special blanket that was handed him then moved so they could finish.

In her room at the hospital Sara and Amy were both checked out, they were both fine.

"Hi," Catherine said walking into the room. Gil handed Amy to Catherine, "Thank you." Catherine looked at the sleeping child and smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
